


苹果

by yx0218



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yx0218/pseuds/yx0218
Summary: 文革 知青大学生深深 文艺兵晰哥，大龙  草原甜心嘎嘎





	苹果

1

周深掀起军绿色粗布的一角，凝视追着卡车的人群。

给他们知青送别的小女孩们清一色的浅绿色布拉吉，头发梳得紧紧的，勒在蓝色纱制头花里，劣质的塑料发卡在阳光下带着廉价的闪亮。胭脂可劲地抹出一片虚假繁荣，和尖刻的叽叽喳喳一起让周深从眼睛难受到耳膜。

姐姐捏着手绢站在拥挤的人堆里，视线只顾朝车上望。她黑鬒鬒的头发像往常一样梳成两股大辫子，辫梢却不似往日平整，平白斜刺出一绺，在倒春寒里怯生生地抖。

往日里他总是看姐姐沾了唾沫，仔仔细细一丝不苟地把头发打理得让别人挑不出一点错处，然后搡一把呆看着的自己的后脑勺，笑骂道：

“呆子!”

今天姐姐的嘴唇却失了颜色，脸色也不似从前好。他想起姐姐给他收拾东西的时候，只是絮絮地说，你到内蒙去响应号召，这是很好的，姐姐过一阵子也到西藏去了，有事通信，别老把一颗心只顾撂在我这，大小伙子的，好不好也弄个先进，爸爸妈妈在那一边也心安。

姐姐说一句，周深答一句，行李小山似的堆起来。

收拾到无可收拾，姐姐的话还是翻来覆去那几句来回在嘴里嚼。周深知道她担心了。

姐，他说，内蒙挺好，我没什么不满意的，可我没法不挂念你。

姐姐没有说话，只是咬着袖子无声地哭，大约因为光荣的事情而哭是不能被人听见的。

最后姐姐在他的视线里只剩下一小点。他不知道姐姐有没有在无数缠绕进人群的呼喊的视线中认出自己的。

他只想让姐姐赶紧回家披上父亲留下的羊皮袄，天冷，凉着自己可不好，不然又要吃那苦药。

 

2

在奶粉厂工作的半年倒是过得很快，周深的小个子缩在一群俏俏丽丽的姑娘中间倒也不算突兀。女孩子们未免爱娇些，手舍不得沾那冰冷冷的水，洗洗涮涮的活总央周深去做。周深也勤快，乐得拎着水桶四处游荡。她们便也投桃报李，连着几个月的先进都不争不抢，一群姑娘热热闹闹地把大红奖状塞到小个子男生的怀里。姐姐知道了高兴得很，千方百计托了人捎过来一大把自家缝的大盘扣，叮嘱周深分给女孩子们。

姐姐针线是一流的，针脚又密又好，用的线也是当时的紧俏货，盘扣做的十足十用心，惹得一群女孩子争得差点失了和气。

周深被场部调去牧马的时候，一群女孩子拥到他面前，把自家母亲的话又翻出来，说的周深耳朵要起茧，抓起铺盖卷就要往场部的卡车上跨。

眼看着车要开走了，挤挤挨挨的一群姑娘推出一个来，那丫头周深也认得，天生着一张与姐姐相似的活泼泼的圆脸，性子却害羞，跟人讲话都轻声细语，还总闹个红脸。满厂的人都好叫她的外号——小苹果儿。

现在小苹果儿拎着一小网兜苹果望着周深，也不说话，只是踮着脚，把苹果举到他面前，一双眼睛羞得只顾往地上看。

周深歪歪脑袋：“给我的?”

小姑娘头更低了，只是一个劲儿地点头。

周深倚在门边，只能瞧见姑娘被齐耳短发包裹的乌亮亮的后脑勺，接过网兜来道一声：

“谢谢呀。”

小苹果儿抬起头，通红的脸蛋配上汪汪的眼泪，倒是更像一只大苹果了。

她本来还想说些什么，周深却已经上了车，只留给她一个轻飘飘的背影。

小丫头懊悔的要哭出来，谁知道小百灵儿从车窗里探出半个身子，脆生生地来了一句：

“再见!”

 

3

开车的师傅瞥了眼旁边的小个子，似笑非笑：“小伙子艳福不浅哪。”

周深只是笑：“哪儿啊，那群小丫头只是难过没人替她们泡冷水罢了。”

卡车在深深浅浅的绿上一路拖泥带水地开过去，以后要跟周深一起搭伙的蒙古族小伙子骑着马跑在前面，袍子的一角飞起来，猎猎地响。

周深想起刚在场部碰见他的时候，青年也不说话，一下一下地捋着马尾的鬃毛，见了人只甜甜地笑，露出可爱的小兔牙。奇怪的是人们并不怎么搭理他，态度都是冷冷的。

和书记一个办公室的会计是个碎嘴女人，见了周深就眯着一双小眼睛上下打量他。“嗳，”她说，“你自己可要当心，跟你一起放马的是个”

话还没说完，书记就截住了话头，作出一副凶相：李会计，不要只是胡说，阿云嘎是个好同志，拿过几次三等功哩。

转而又拍拍周深的肩，好小子，连着几个月先进，这次你先去半年打个头阵，咱们场部放马能不能拿先进就看你了。

周深并不懂得书记的话里有话，他平常只是在厂里干活，管着自己的一亩三分地，不常到场部去，那些捕风捉影并不能传到他的耳朵里。所以他只是似懂非懂地点了点头。

周深起了几次话头又掐断，最终还是犹犹豫豫地开了口：

师傅，阿云嘎同志有什么古怪么?

师傅似乎一直卯着劲等他开口问，眼睛瞟着路，神神秘秘地把头凑过来：

大家都说他喜欢男的，有人在后墙根儿撞见过他和男的亲嘴。

周深一怔，没说什么。

师傅暼他一眼，似乎是不满他平淡的反应，又开始骂骂咧咧地开车，卷起一层层的泥浆。

阿云嘎并不知道后面两个人在嘀咕些什么，往空中甩了一个漂亮的鞭花，一夹马肚，向远处依稀可见的畜群奔跑。

司机一拍方向盘，喇叭闷闷地响，你说，他又转头冲着周深，两个男的怎么搞啊?

 

4

卡车开走了，丢下周深。

草原太大了，周深的局促无处可逃，哪里都是一片敞亮亮的宽广和清晰。

以至于周深，阿云嘎和那一个小小的房子在草原上缩成一长一短两条线条和一片薄薄的色块。

阿云嘎把他迎进来，拍拍那张收拾出来的干净小床:

喏，这是你睡觉的地方呀。

他的声音软软的，尾音像是带着波浪线。眼尾讨人喜欢地堆起褶皱。他盯着周深坐在床上收拾他的零碎，又小心翼翼地拢起声音：

我叫阿云嘎，你可以叫我嘎子，你叫什么呐？

周深抬头对上蒙古人的视线，那人歪着头等他的答复，眼珠子黑亮亮的带着期待，让人无端想起自己童年养的幼犬。

笑意忍不住，所以周深扬起了唇角：

周深，我叫周深，你的汉话讲得很好。

深？哪个深字？

深海的深。看对方仍是一脸疑惑，他自然地拉起对方的手，一笔一划地从三点水写起，刚写完那轻轻的一提，小个子便僵住了。

对方的手掌干燥而温暖，圆圆的，又软，姐姐在的话一定要讲手软的人有福气，因为别人都舍不得与他争辩。

阿云嘎正跟着他的动作念念有词，见他停下就小心地抬眼看他，憋了半天又追加了一句:

还有呢？

周深噗嗤笑出了声，强忍着颤抖完成了一个歪歪扭扭的“深”字，而后轻轻拍了一下对方的手掌，示意对方收回去。

阿云嘎呆看着周深叠衣服，把他的名字翻来覆去念了得有百八十遍，周深只觉好笑，心里倒没了路上的惴惴。

那……

什么？

我可以叫你深深么？

周深从网兜里摸出一个苹果，轻轻放在对方的手心里。

吃苹果么？

 

5

周深收拾好床铺，又安置了七七八八的零碎，只觉累的很，身上薄薄地出了一层汗。阿云嘎出去照看羊群和马，屋子里很静。

他斜倚在被子上，屋子里并排放了四张行军床，紧紧并在一起，他是最靠里的那一张，阿云嘎睡在他旁边的旁边，那个苹果正安安静静地躺在他枕头上。另外两张床尾搭着几件军装，大约是同住的军人的。

屋子里有淡淡的青草味儿和一点点奶腥味，让他想起自己那位憧憬了一辈子牧歌生活的导师。

沙龙上他们放上一张帕格尼尼的三十三转的小唱片，然后几个姑娘就会含羞带怯地被邀请上几支舞。其实不过是瞎跳，几个人把外国电影里面的情节一股脑照搬，踩脚都是小事，还不如人一百来年前的洋务派，知道中体西用。

这时候老教授就会深深吸一口并不存在的香气，嗳，就是这种味道，他说，青草和牛奶。

周深总会冷冷地来一句，别，老师，这屋一股子霉味儿。

老人并不生气，和窝在另一张沙发上的周深父母交换一个微笑，翻开他的《海蒂》继续读。那边女孩子们被踩恼了，冲周深招手，深深来，咱们唱歌。

无论当时放的究竟是什么，或许是帕格尼尼，或许是肖邦，或许是贝多芬，最后的结果都是瞎唱一气，从图兰朵唱到八个样板戏，一个两个小疯子最后一并被提溜带走。

查封。

红卫兵。

白专。

五七干校。

周深没有再见过他的老师。

少年人还为了那股子革命冲劲着实兴奋了挺长时间，热情比阿庆嫂的七星灶烧的还旺。处处都是红色的海洋。红色的袖章，红色的标语，红色的脸庞。

那天他回家，脚步轻快，然后看见房梁上笔直垂下两根麻绳，他那对身为大学教授的父母永远地脱离了地心引力，脚尖离地二尺远。

 

周深突然之间什么都明白了。他想起了老师，想起了那张三十三转的帕格尼尼。

 

音乐都是有毒的，会害死人的。他想。

 

6

 

你在哼什么？

嗯？

你在哼什么？郑云龙难得没有不耐烦，对着周深把话又讲一遍。他身后跟着阿云嘎，衣角连着手指，蒙古小伙的好奇几乎要写在脸上。

周深这才发现他把那段小提琴哼了出来。他实在不忍拒绝老实人的好奇。

帕格尼尼。

什么？

帕格尼尼，一个国外的小提琴家。

深深，小提琴是什么？ 这是阿云嘎。

或许你可以把它当做国外的马头琴？放在以前，周深只怕自己这种毫无根据的解释得要被自己乐理老师好一顿讥讽。

深深？郑云龙对着阿云嘎一挑眉，对方捏着他的衣角低头，只露出耳朵尖。而后那对狭长的大眼睛钉在周深身上，与此同时的还有伸出的手。

郑云龙，文艺兵。

周深握住了那只比自己大了许多的手。周深，我以前学声乐的。

郑云龙好似来了兴趣。哦？学的什么？

男高。

我刚听你这音色挺特别的。

我假声男高也能唱。

这好玩儿了大龙，阿云嘎扯扯郑云龙的袖子，笑得一双眼睛看不见，深深和晰哥两个极端。

郑云龙点头，再看向周深的时候就带了些笑意。

你能唱一首吗？

周深其实已好久不唱，每次他刚一张口姐姐就好像心有灵犀，上来捂他的嘴，怕被人说“资产阶级情调”，好给人把柄把老周家一锅端掉。

苦闷倒谈不上，只是压抑。就好像即将被吹满的气球扎住了口，还留着一线细细的管子火上浇油。此时此刻，阿云嘎大大的期待和郑云龙小小的期待正巧递给了周深一根针，噗地一下漏了气，让他破罐子破摔。

所以他开始唱。

唱的是那首《山楂树》。

周深一开始还带着点兴奋的颤抖，后来他把那些多余的情绪沥干，只是站直了唱。

郑云龙眯起了眼睛，像只慵懒的猫，没骨头似地倚在阿云嘎身上。阿云嘎由他靠去，手指尖轻轻打着拍子。

然后那个低沉的声音就搭了进来，和周深的音区鲁班锁一样扣得严丝合缝。低得让周深感觉嗓子发痒。

那双狐狸眼制止了周深停下的想法，声音垫着他从从容容地唱完了整首歌。最后一个音节消解在空气里，那个瘦瘦高高的身影就立刻失了稳重，热情洋溢地跑过来把手往小个子肩上一搭。

哎呦，你怎么才来呀，我们俩声音可太搭了。

郑云龙为那话里的亲昵劲儿翻了个白眼，抽身去舀水喝。阿云嘎笑嘻嘻地拍一下瘦高男人的胳膊，唤一声晰哥。

你好，我叫周深，深海的深。周深今天三次自我介绍，倒是头一回主动。

我叫王晰，缕晰的晰。生怕小人儿不知道似的，又拉过人家的手，一笔一划地写了一遍。

我知道这个字儿。说完周深便怪自己嘴快，唐突人家。

王晰只是笑着点头，招呼他吃饭，说今天特地烧了牛肉汤，一双眼睛笑成月牙儿。

 

7

小苹果儿进了周深的梦。她哭得厉害，只觉得喉管都要被哭腔刺破。

等周深走近了看，却发现是姐姐在哭。

姐姐瘦下去的圆脸带着突兀了的颧骨一起抽动，哭得周深心里又酸又痛。

 

她向他伸出手，深深，深深，她唤他。

他吓坏了，心猛地一跳，却是醒了过来。小腿疼得牙发酸，他情不自禁地倒抽一口气。

深深？身边的王晰不知什么时候醒了，微凉的手抚上周深的额头。

怎么一头的汗？做噩梦了？

晰哥，周深有气无力，实在对不住把你吵醒了。视线越过王晰看阿云嘎，郑云龙手脚并用把人圈在怀里睡得正香，心下略微宽缓了些，又开始按摩自己的小腿。

 

王晰眨眨眼睛，轻轻说了句没事。声音小到周深只能靠他微光描摹出的嘴型辨认。

 

王晰长手一捞，把小个子拢到自己的阴影里，道一句深深快睡吧。声音直从周深耳膜灌进去，全身从里到外地麻。

头发一股脑窝在男人细长的脖颈，很久王晰才听到那句若有若无的

“嗯。”


End file.
